


梦中梦 序

by irregular_jojo



Series: The Series of Dream in a Dream | 夢中夢 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: ***无底洞预警，不知道会用多长时间填完这个大坑... 希望大家耐心地等我写完，这是我目前第一个也是最喜欢的系列，也是我挖的最大一个坑了... 这个序只是在谈灵感和解析灵感但是莫名其妙很长预警***
Series: The Series of Dream in a Dream | 夢中夢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787932





	梦中梦 序

第一次写序，finger cross希望这个系列不要拖得太长，毕竟我是打算ot21每个人都写到，坑挖了+序写了就是写完了预警。整个系列会是由一个个独立的小故事组成的，所有的故事都发生在同一个世界/宇宙之内。

最多同一篇里两对cp，每篇尽量控制在1w字以内。cp有可能是极圈不过大概率都会是比较热门的，但是主要还是要看到时候会是什么样的设定（因为我只写好了最主线的那部分，所以写到最后只能保证大结局的走向，每对自己的故事我是真的不知道会发生什么）。有可能会有落单的人，如果真的出现了会单独写一篇。

每篇中都会有各种hint指向大结局，所以说实话这个系列可能只有到最后我补完了无底洞，再一下子全都看下来才觉得 “哇好爽，原来是这样”。不过cp之间大多都是根据每对儿的设定写的，不敢保证每一个都he...

而且目前已经开始写的第一篇大概率会打无数个tag… 剧透一下第一篇里有两个cp，中间看的时候会各种反转，以达到等你们看到真正大结局的时候会平常心，甚至觉得不断反转这个设定挺带感... 之后的其他故事里也大概率会各种反转，比如你以为会是某对儿，其实是不是的；再比如说长相和性格对不上；还比如说整个大结局也是个大反转 → 大结局已经剧透太多了所以我就不多说了 :D

这个系列灵感是来自于很多事物的混合体，比如市长们自身的duality，比如NCTmentary的5个视频，比如条自己的概念宇宙，比如kvd的saint和sinner香水，甚至有一部分来自于盗梦空间。

对于duality这个词我的理解是双面性，我认为任何事物都是具有双面甚至是多面的。举一个最简单的例子，月亮。我们看到的月亮是明亮的，但是月亮的背面其实是黑暗的 — 这里的黑暗是指不被地球所见的。甚至更绝对一点的说我们每一个人都是具有双面性的，可以是完全对立的双面，也可以是别的意义上的双面。再举一个简单的例子，善良和邪恶。在这个系列里，每一个人都是多面的，比如一个淡薄无情的人其实是善良的。所有的一切都取决于你看到的是哪一面。其实我们平常看到的市长们也很有双面性，就李泰容来说，舞台上是帅到我腿软，以至于我在没了解之前以为他的强烈人设是真的。结果等我补了不少物料之后，我觉得李泰容真的软软乎乎的。而这种反差就构成了duality。

整个NCTmentary的主题其实就是dream — 梦。mentary里面的dream有两种意思，梦想和睡着时做的梦。这5个视频捋一捋的话，里面有很多很多值得深究的点，我个人认为是组成NCT宇宙非常重要的一部分。从NCTmentary里面获得了几个影响了结局走势的灵感，这部分大概要等全部写完才能看出来，所以现在就不给大家剧透了。如果感兴趣的话可以无奖竞猜一下，小小的提示一下可以结合盗梦空间想一下。

条自己的概念宇宙这部分其实并没有获得那么多灵感，但是共感啊这些确实给我提出了新的思路。这部分和NCTmentary是差不多，说多了就是剧透了所以我也不说了 :P

最后说一下这整个系列最开始是的灵感来源是想买kvd的香水看到的香评 “我的地狱失火，众生人间失格，我的神明却要顾及众生，笑着对我说抱歉”。拿到了香水之后闻起来都很甜，却有种虽然同源但是拥有完全不同性格+三观的感觉。所以就想到说，我们现实生活中的双胞胎这样，同源却成长成了不同的样子。所以在这种情况下产生了第一篇的灵感，到底什么是saint，什么又是sinner呢？带着这样的思考开始构思了第一篇。

大概就是这样，最后放一个不算预告的预告叭。

_ “In a night, or in a day, _

_ In a vision, or in none, _

_ Is it therefore the less gone?  _

_ All that we see or seem _

_ Is but a dream within a dream.” _


End file.
